Urgences, amours et thé
by SuperPatmOl
Summary: Si il n'y avait pas eu cette bagarre, il n'aurait pas fini aux urgences, il n'aurait pas croisé cette fille, et alors peut-être, oui peut-être, que la vie de James Potter ne serait pas aussi pourrie. Non-magic AU, James/Lily, sick!Remus
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Me voici de retour avec un non-magic AU qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques semaines, et que j'avais besoin de concrétiser parce qu'il m'empêchait littéralement de dormir !_

_Enfin, je me lance à nouveau dans une fic longue, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !_

* * *

"Je te l'avais dit," dit Sirius sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.  
"Oui, et bien, la prochaine fois, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir" grommela James d'un air sombre, le visage crispé de douleur.

Sirius éclata d'un rire rauque, sans se préoccuper des "chut !" qui fusèrent dans tout le couloir.

"Non mais sérieusement, James, il faisait au moins trente centimètres de plus que toi, ce gars. Et au moins autant de kilos ! T'as vraiment cru un instant que t'avais une chance ?"  
"Je pensais surtout que ses réflexes seraient moins présents avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité."  
"Oh, oui, parce que toi tu étais teeeellement sobre..."

James fusilla son meilleur ami du regard et examina une fois de plus son reflet dans le miroir accroché au dessus de la salle d'attente des urgences. Il soupira en voyant l'énorme hématome violet qui s'était formé au dessus de son œil gauche, la coupure de son arcade et le sang séché qui couvrait son menton. Ah vraiment, la, on pouvait dire qu'il avait vécu des bagarres plus glorieuses.  
Sirius sembla penser exactement la même chose et réprima un nouveau sourire.

"Parfois, je me dis que tu cherches vraiment les problèmes, mon vieux," déclara-t-il tranquillement en regardant sa montre. "Bon, ça fait trois heures qu'on est la. Je vais aller me chercher un café, tu veux quelque chose ? Un nouvel œil, peut être ?"  
"Je t'emmerde."

Sirius eu un nouveau rire, s'attirant le regard courroucé des membres du personnel médical qui passaient par la, et s'éloigna en sifflotant, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste en cuir.  
C'était tout lui, ça. Leur soirée entre potes avait (encore) mal tournée, ils se retrouvaient (une nouvelle fois) aux urgences en pleine nuit, mais rien ne semblait gâter sa bonne humeur habituelle. James était définitivement trop fier pour l'avouer à haute voix, mais il était vraiment heureux de l'avoir pour meilleur ami.  
Le jeune homme soupira, sortit son portable de sa poche en grimaçant (ses côtés aussi étaient douloureuses), et composa le numéro de Peter.

"Il est 5heures du mat', James, putain," fit la voix de son ami, bourrue et rauque, manifestement tiré de son sommeil. "T'as intérêt a m'appeler pour une bonne raison, parce que..."  
"Je suis a l'hôpital, Peter," répondit-il d'une voix qui aurait pu être amusée s'il n'avait pas été si fatigué et si son visage ne ressemblait pas autant à une pizza particulièrement mal cuite.

Il y eu un silence, suivit d'un soupir.

"Pour autre chose qu'une bagarre alcoolisée ?" Demanda Peter avec une légère inquiétude, que James perçue immédiatement.  
"Euh... Non."  
"Très bien, dans ce cas, je peux aller me recoucher ?"  
"C'était juste pour te demander d'expliquer mon absence au bureau, demain... Invente un truc, n'importe quoi, mais de préférence quelque chose qui n'insinue pas que je me suis fait tabasser et que l'autre mec n'a même pas un bleu, s'il te plaît."

Peter eu un rire ensommeillé a l'autre bout du fil.

"Je ferai ce que je peux. Et à Eléonore, je dis quoi ? Pas la vérité non plus j'imagine, ça va te rendre vachement moins sexy d'un coup tu crois pas ?"  
"Ah oui, merde, j'avais oublié qu'elle devait passer pour déjeuner..." Soupira James en passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, le geste lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. "Je pense qu'un incident incluant une orpheline que j'ai du tirer d'une maison en flammes fera parfaitement l'affaire."  
"Bien sur, parce que tu as toujours été un super-héros très porté sur le secours des enfants," ironisa Peter en réprimant un bâillement. "Sirius est avec toi ?"  
"Ouais. Il n'a pas une égratignure, comme d'habitude."  
"Évidemment. Bonne nuit, James. Ne révèle pas ton identité secrète, surtout, tu sais que les supers héros doivent agir dans l'ombre..."  
"Bonne nuit," maugréa-t-il en raccrochant.

* * *

''Deux expressos, s'il vous plaît,'' demanda Sirius avec un sourire charmeur à la vendeuse de la cafétéria.

Celle-ci ne réussit pas à retenir un gloussement, et se maudit immédiatement de sa soudaine ressemblance avec une collégienne. Pour sa défense, elle devait avouer que le jeune homme était vraiment très mignon. _Vraiment_ mignon, constata-t-elle quand il se retourna en emportant sa commande, et qu'elle eu tout le loisir de regarder ses fesses.

''Hé, Claire, n'oublie pas tes autres clients,'' lança une voix amusée.

Secouant la tête pour dissiper ses pensées pas très professionnelles, la jeune femme se tourna vers la personne qui attendait d'être servie. Mon dieu, il fallait vraiment qu'elle se trouve un copain pour arrêter de fantasmer sur tous les beaux garçons qui passaient dans cet hôpital.

''Oh, Remus !'' dit-elle en clignant des yeux avec un sourire, reconnaissant le jeune homme qui lui souriait d'un air moqueur. ''Les médecins te laissent enfin sortir de ton étage ?''

''Pas vraiment, mais le Dr Evans a du partir pour les urgences,'' répondit l'homme en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le comptoir. ''Alors j'en ai profité pour venir boire un vrai thé, tu sais, pas l'eau chaude que les infirmières m'apportent habituellement.''

Claire eu une drôle expression, entre l'amusement et la pitié. Mais elle se reprit bien vite, sachant que Remus détestait qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, gênée, et prépara rapidement un thé pour dissiper la tension.

''Alors, quoi de neuf ?'' demanda-t-elle rapidement pour changer de sujet.

En voyant l'air du jeune homme, elle se gifla mentalement. Non mais vraiment, on avait pas idée de demander ça à un patient qui n'avait pas pu sortir de l'hôpital depuis maintenant six mois. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait tapée la tête contre la machine à café.

Elle l'aimait bien, ce garçon, avec son sourire mélancolique, ses cheveux miels, sa peau pâle et ses vêtement vintages qu'il aimait tant. Il était toujours gentil, de bonne humeur, même s'il vivait pratiquement alité et que les seules personnes qu'il côtoyait étaient des médecins et des infirmières.

''Enfin, je veux dire...'' se reprit-elle rapidement en fixant le sachet de thé qui infusait, horriblement gênée à nouveau.

''Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave,'' fit-il avec un doux sourire. ''J'aime bien quand tu me parles comme ça, comme si j'étais normal et tout ça... Ça me change agréablement, tu sais. A part Lily – enfin, le Dr Evans – personne ne pense que je ne suis pas qu'un patient longue durée.''

Elle sourit et lui tendit son thé.

* * *

''Tiens, je t'ai pris un café.''

Avec un regard rempli de reconnaissance, James prit le gobelet que son ami lui tendait. Il avala une longue gorgée, se brûla la langue, mais apprécia tout de même la chaleur de la boisson.

''Très jolie serveuse, soit dit en passant,'' commenta Sirius en s'asseyant. ''Je vais peut-être retourner prendre son numéro, quand un médecin t'aura réparé la figure.''

''Ouais, c'est ça,'' dit James distraitement en buvant à nouveau une gorgée.

Une jeune femme venait d'apparaître dans la salle d'attente, et à en juger par la blouse blanche qu'elle portait, c'était un médecin. Le visage baissé vers ses papiers, elle fronçait les sourcils en lisant le nom de son prochain patient.

James ne pouvait distinguer son visage pleinement, mais ses cheveux roux lui semblaient familiers. Il était toujours en train de se demander où est-ce qu'il avait pu la croiser quand elle releva la tête.

''Oh non...'' murmura-t-il d'un air paniqué.

''Quoi ?'' demanda Sirius en arrêtant son monologue au sujet des endroits où il pourrait amener la serveuse en rendez-vous.

''Chut !'' chuchota son ami, les yeux pleins de frayeur. ''Allez viens, on se barre, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle me...''

''James Potter !'' fit la voix forte du médecin.

''Eh merde, allez Sirius, on se tire !''

''Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ça fait trois heures qu'on...''

James se leva, mit sa capuche en prenant bien soin de tourner le dos à la jeune femme qui attendait qu'un patient se manifeste, et commença à marcher en direction de la sortie. C'était une blague, il fallait qu'il tombe sur elle, il fallait forcément que soit elle qui s'occupe du service des urgences précisément le soir ou lui, James, venait à l'hôpital...

Mais un bras fort le saisit par l'épaule, lui arrachant une exclamation mi-surprise mi-douloureuse, et le retourna.

''C'est lui !'' claironna Sirius en l'emmenant de force vers la salle de soins.

''Lâche moi, je te dis qu'il faut qu'on parte, elle...''

La jeune femme sourit d'un air moqueur en apercevant le visage de James. Elle le reconnut immédiatement, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés depuis bientôt six ans, et même si les ecchymoses recouvraient la quasi totalité de sa peau.

''Suivez moi, Monsieur Potter,'' lança-t-elle d'une voix légèrement rieuse, et les deux garçons lui emboîtèrent le pas.

''Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, mon vieux ?'' entendit-elle distinctement derrière elle alors qu'elle traversait le couloir pour ouvrir la porte de la salle.

''Laisse tomber, Sirius,'' grogna-t-il en entrant.

Il retira sa veste, s'assit sur le lit d'hôpital, et garda obstinément le regard fixé sur ses baskets, comme s'il n'y avait pas de chose plus passionnante à regarder. Non mais sans blagues, il jouait de malchance, l'univers le poussait à en prendre pour son grade, ce soir.

''Alors, James, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?'' demanda la jeune femme avec un faux sourire enjoué, les bras croisés.

Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle. Elle n'avait pas changée, ou presque. Ses cheveux roux étaient plus courts que lorsqu'ils s'étaient connus, mais elle avait les mêmes yeux verts, les mêmes taches de rousseurs sur les joues, et la même manie de le regarder comme si elle le connaissait par cœur.

''Salut, Lily,'' murmura-t-il avec un regard penaud.

''Attendez, vous vous connaissez ?'' demanda Sirius d'un air étonné.

Ils ignorèrent tous les deux la question. La tension dans la pièce était palpable et James se demandait combien de temps elle tiendrait avant de l'assassiner sur place. Mais Lily ne semblait pas vouloir assouvir de pulsions meurtrières pour l'instant, et elle enfila des gants pour examiner les plaies de son visage.

''Bon, tu n'as rien de grave, ce sont des blessures superficielles. Je vais peut-être simplement mettre un point de colle sur ton arcade sourcilière...'' jugea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. ''Et désinfecter ta lèvre et ta main.''

''Euh, d'accord,'' répondit James d'un air surpris.

Pas de remarques bien senties, pas de railleries sur son état, pas de reproches à propos du passé ? Il s'en tirait plutôt bien, songea-t-il avec contentement. Peut-être qu'elle allait le laisser partir sans rien dire, peut-être même que Sirius n'allait jamais être courant...

''Par contre'', dit-elle en prenant une compresse qu'elle aspergea de désinfectant, ''il faudra que tu me donnes le nom de celui qui t'as fait ça. Tu sais, histoire que je lui envoie un bouquet de fleurs ou quelque chose du genre.''

Bon, peut-être pas, en fin de compte.

''Lily, je...'' commença-t-il, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu terminer, elle plaqua la compresse sur sa lèvre et il réprima un cri de douleur.

''Oh, pardon, j'aurais pu être plus douce,'' fit-elle d'un ton mielleux. ''J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop mal.''

''Excusez moi, mais comment est-ce que vous...'' tenta Sirius à l'autre bout de la pièce, visiblement tenté d'en savoir plus mais également effrayé par la jeune femme.

James jeta un regard de reproche à son ami, le dissuadant de demander des explications. Levant la tête vers Lily, il la détailla de plus près tandis qu'elle passait maintenant une sorte de crème sur ses bleus avec plus de force qu'il n'en fallait. Elle était toujours aussi jolie, même plus que dans son souvenir. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire ça, pensa-t-il immédiatement.

''Tu ne portes plus de lunettes ?'' demanda Lily d'un air détaché, se souvenant de sa myopie, et qu'il ne pouvait même pas distinguer un aspirateur d'une jolie fille lorsqu'il n'avait rien sur le nez.

''Si,'' grommela-t-il en tirant de sa poche les restes de ses lunettes qui avaient autant souffert que son visage de la rouste magistrale qu'il s'était pris un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. ''Mais j'ai toujours des lentilles sur moi, au cas où.''

''Attends, c'est elle la fille que t'as plaqué quand t'as arrêté la fac de médecine ?'' demanda Sirius soudainement en rapprochant tous les éléments.

Lily se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que la fureur prenait place sur son visage.

''Pardon ?'' fit-elle d'un ton rageur. ''Plaqué ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as raconté, au juste ?''

''Euh...'' fut tout ce que réussi à répondre Sirius, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui voulait s'enfuir en courant.

Furibonde, elle se tourna à nouveau vers James. Elle n'avait vraiment pas changé, se dit-il à nouveau en se souvenant de ses crises de colères magistrales, mais à l'époque il s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas se mettre en travers de son chemin. Et là, il était plutôt mal barré.

''On est même pas sortis ensemble, Potter !'' rugit Lily en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. ''Et tu oses dire que tu m'as plaqué, moi ? T'es d'un culot ! On a couché ensemble quoi, trois fois ? Non, évidemment, tu ne racontes pas toute l'histoire, ce serait tellement dommage que la réputation du grand James Potter en prenne un coup !''

''Attends, Lily, s'il te plaît, je...''

''La ferme, et pour toi, ce n'est plus Lily, depuis six ans déjà. Tu as perdu le droit d'être mon ami lorsque tu as accusé Severus de tricherie, alors maintenant, c'est Evans.''

D'un geste rageur, elle enleva ses gants, les jeta dans la poubelle de la petite salle, et le regarda avec dégoût.

''Ta lèvre se refermera toute seule, et ta main n'est qu'écorchée. L'arcade ne saigne plus, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas de cicatrice. Le beau visage de James Potter est sauf, réjouissons nous. Si j'étais toi, j'éviterai de provoquer des mecs plus balèzes. Tiens,'' fit-elle en gribouillant une signature sur une petite feuille. ''Voilà ta fiche de sortie. Maintenant, si tu me le permets, je vais m'occuper de vrais patients.''

Et elle sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. Le silence s'installa, et ne se brisa que lorsque Sirius ne tînt plus et se mit à hurler de rire.

* * *

Remus était assis sur une chaise de la salle d'attente, buvant tranquillement son thé à petites gorgées. C'était assez drôle, de penser qu'il se sentait parfaitement bien ici, au milieu du service des urgences. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il y avait du monde, de l'agitation, chose qui lui manquait cruellement, ou bien parce que personne ne lui jetait de regards remplis de pitié et de fausse compassion.

En tout cas, il devait songer à remonter rapidement dans sa chambre, avant qu'une infirmière ne remarque son absence. C'était sa petite joie quotidienne, profiter de moments d'inattention pour filer se dégourdir les jambes dans les couloirs et déambuler à sa guise, même de nuit comme aujourd'hui.

Tout à coup, des éclats de voix couvrirent le murmure des personnes qui attendaient plus ou moins patiemment, et une porte claqua. Lily traversa le couloir d'un air furibond, visiblement très en colère, et Remus faillit s'étouffer avec son thé. Si elle le voyait là, il était _mort._

Saisissant rapidement un journal quelconque, il l'ouvrit se cacha derrière les pages en faisant mine de lire un article. Lorsqu'il estima le danger passé, il abaissa le magazine et souffla de soulagement. Deux hommes bruns sortirent de la pièce, attirant son attention, et il se demanda vaguement ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pour que Lily sorte de ses gonds, alors que lui même n'y était jamais parvenu.

''Non mais sérieusement, James, va falloir que tu m'expliques tout dans les moindres détails ! Qu'au moins je comprenne pourquoi toi, avec ton putain de caractère, t'es resté assis pendant qu'on te hurle dessus ! C'est un exploit, je pense que cette fille a réussi ce qu'aucun de nous, pauvres mortels...''

''Ca va, Sirius, t'es lourd là.''

Ils passèrent devant lui sans lui jeter un regard. On aurait dit deux frères qui ne partageaient aucune ressemblance physique. L'un était plus grand, plus fin, avec des cheveux qui réussissaient l'exploit d'être courts ET particulièrement décoiffés. L'autre, légèrement plus petit, plus musclé, avait des cheveux longs qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Pourtant, il émanait d'eux une proximité certaine.

Ou bien, pensa Remus avec un haussement d'épaules, peut-être qu'il était resté si longtemps seul avec aucune distraction qu'il s'imaginait la vie de deux inconnus. Il se leva, posa son journal et prit le chemin de sa chambre en espérant ne pas croiser de médecins.

* * *

_Ouf, enfin un premier chapitre de pondu ! J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire quelque chose où Remus faisait la rencontre des trois autres compères, je ne sais pas pourquoi..._

_Enfin, en tout cas, j'espère prendre un rythme de publication n'excédant pas deux semaines par chapitre... Oui je sais c'est long mais mes examens commencent et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Si quelqu'un a une idée fantastique pour que je termine un dossier de 15 pages sur la politique d'aide au développement du territoire par les villages vacances, en moins de cinq jours, qu'il se manifeste !_

_Le soleil est en vous, et à très très vite pour le deuxième chapitre, où Sirius apprendra enfin ce qui s'est vraiment passé entre Lily et James, et où Peter devra faire face à la tornade qu'est Eleonore. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus !_

_Chocolat et crustacés,_

_SuperPatmOl_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour ! Voici (enfin, j'ai finalement terminé mon dossier à temps, HOURRA) le deuxième chapitre que je viens juste de terminer ! Il est un peu plus long que le précédent, et était très amusant à écrire !_

_Bref, assez parlé, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le réveil de Peter résonna dans tout l'appartement pendant au moins une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne trouve le courage de l'éteindre. Il s'assit, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et poussa un long soupir en songeant à la longue journée qui l'attendait.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son travail, une heure plus tard, il n'arrivait toujours pas à garder ses yeux correctement ouverts et répondit par des grognements à toutes les personnes qui le saluèrent. En plus, James ne serait pas là pour le faire rire de bon matin en lui racontant toutes les conneries qu'il avait fait avec Sirius la veille.

Peter posa sa mallette sur son bureau, s'étira, et regarda d'un œil critique la dizaine d'articles qui patientaient sur son bureau. Non mais vraiment, on avait pas idée de vouloir devenir journaliste.

Lorsque midi arriva, il n'avait toujours pas fini son papier sur la nouvelle réforme du ministère de l'éducation. C'était toujours comme ça, avec les sujets barbants, ça traînait, et on ne confiait jamais de trucs intéressants à Peter. Lorsqu'un article passionnant devait être écrit, c'était toujours à James qu'on s'adressait, et malgré ce qu'il disait à son ami, il ressentait tout de même une petite pointe de jalousie lorsqu'il y pensait.

Un nouveau soupir. Il s'apprêtait à mettre sa veste pour sortir déjeuner lorsqu'on frappa trois petits coups brefs à la porte.

''Entrez,'' lança-t-il d'une voix éteinte, en se massant les tempes.

Oh, il savait exactement qui c'était, et il se prépara mentalement à la confrontation.

''Bonjour Peter !'' lança Éléonore Blanchett en entrant dans son bureau, un faux sourire aux lèvres.

Tout dans son attitude trahissait son agacement. Elle pinçait les lèvres, jetait des regards réguliers à sa montre, et remit une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

''Bonjour, Éléonore,'' répondit-il en esquissant un semblant de sourire.

Il ne l'appréciait pas, pas plus que Sirius. Elle était bruyante, précieuse, râlait pour un oui ou pour non et bien trop superficielle. Mais elle était aussi la petite amie de James depuis un mois, et ça, c'était la seule chose qui empêchait Peter de la dégager illico de son bureau.

''Mon petit-ami m'a encore posé un lapin,'' siffla-t-elle en posant son sac à main sur le bureau de Peter, menaçant de mélanger toutes les pages qu'il avait passé la moitié de la matinée à trier. ''Tu le crois ? On devait se rejoindre à midi en bas de l'immeuble, et à midi quinze, j'ai décidé d'aller voir dans son bureau, et il n'y avait personne, alors...''

''Tu as décidé de venir me voir,'' finit Peter à sa place en réprimant un air moqueur. ''Oui, à propos, James m'a prévenu, il va être absent aujourd'hui, il, euh...''

Éléonore attendit impatiemment la suite en tapant du pied.

''Oui, bon, tu ne vas pas le croire, mais il a fini à l'hôpital parce qu'il, euh...'' hésita Peter.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui sortir l'histoire de l'orpheline prisonnière d'un immeuble en flammes, n'est ce pas ? Même elle aurait compris qu'il la prenait pour une idiote.

''Il quoi ? Il s'est encore battu, c'est ça ?'' devina la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. ''Et j'imagine que son idiot de copain était avec lui, je sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter, ce Sirius, il est d'une prétention ! Et puis il est immature, il ne sait pas se poser, tu vois ?''

Peter grogna un semblant de réponse en se penchant vers ses papiers. Personne n'aurait pu dire si c'était un oui ou un non.

''Et puis sa relation avec les femmes, c'est ca-tas-tro-phique !'' continua Éléonore en faisant claquer sa langue. ''Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec la même fille deux jours d'affilé. Si tu veux mon avis...''

''Je vais m'en passer,'' termina-t-il en lui lançant un regard courroucé.

On ne disait pas de mal de Sirius devant lui, point. Elle sembla le comprendre et s'abstint de tout autre commentaire, jetant un nouveau regard à sa montre.

''Bon, j'imagine qu'il ne viendra pas. Merci de m'avoir écouté, Peter !'' dit-elle en lui plantant deux bises sur chaque joue, avant de saisir son sac et de sortir du bureau telle une furie.

''Ouais, c'est ça, de rien,'' marmonna Peter.

* * *

''Y a du café ?'' fit une voix endormie depuis la cuisine.

Sirius se redressa et attrapa la télécommande pour éteindre le programme navrant qu'il regardait sans grand intérêt. Se tournant vers son ami, il eu un sourire moqueur en détaillant le visage de James qui n'avait pas dégonflé depuis la veille.

''Bonjour à toi aussi, petit rayon de soleil !'' fit Sirius avec un éclat de rire. ''Tu sais qu'il est presque une heure de l'après-midi ?''

''Et alors, le café est interdit à cette heure là ?'' grogna James en se frottant les yeux, ce qui lui tira une grimace de douleur.

Il avait affreusement mal dormi, entre les tiraillements de son visage, le bruit de la télé et le souvenir de Lily Evans lui criant dessus. Sans attendre une réponse de son ami, il soupira et se mit à préparer assez de café pour toute une équipe de football. A la première tasse, il sentit le sommeil le quitter peu à peu et sortit de sa légendaire mauvaise humeur du réveil.

''On a encore reçu une facture,'' lança Sirius depuis le salon.

''Hum hum,'' répondit-il, appuyé contre le plan de travail, les yeux dans le vague, occupé à ingérer sa deuxième tasse de café.

''Il faut vraiment que je me trouve un boulot,'' soupira le jeune homme en se levant pour rejoindre son ami. ''Je m'ennuie à mourir, ici. Et puis, c'est pas comme si ma famille à MOI m'avait légué assez d'argent pour acheter un petit état d'Amérique du Sud,'' rajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à James.

Cette remarque eu le don de faire sourire son ami, qui leva enfin les yeux du liquide noir de sa tasse. La famille de James était très riche, en effet, et il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes d'argent de toute sa vie. Il avait grandi aisément, ce qui, comme aimait beaucoup le rappeler Sirius à tout bout de champs, l'avait rendu 'légèrement prétentieux et sûr de lui'.

''Je t'ai proposé cent fois de t'aider pour payer le loyer,'' lui fit remarquer James en haussant un sourcil. Aie, mauvaise idée, pensa-t-il immédiatement en sentant la pointe de douleur traverser son arcade.

''Et je t'ai répondu cent fois que c'était hors de question,'' fit Sirius d'un air sévère. ''Il est fini le temps où j'étais dépendant financièrement des Potter.''

''Tu sais très bien que mes parents n'ont jamais pensé que...''

''Je sais, James,'' soupira Sirius. ''Fin de la discussion.''

Il haussa les épaules en posant sa tasse dans l'évier. Si Sirius ne voulait pas de son aide, très bien. Il pouvait comprendre, mais si son ami pouvait mettre sa fierté de côté de temps en temps, tout le monde s'en porterait à merveille, ne pût-il s'empêcher de penser.

''Attends ! Début de la discussion, en fin de compte !'' lança Sirius d'un air réjoui en semblant se souvenir de quelque chose de très important. ''Tu m'as toujours pas expliqué ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital avec cette médecin !''

''Euh... Rien d'important, je t'assure.''

James tenta de fuir et se dirigea vers le canapé, avant de se laisser tomber dedans en espérant qu'on lui fiche la paix. Mais, évidemment, il connaissait Sirius par cœur, et savait pertinemment que jamais au grand jamais il ne laisserait tomber aussi facilement une occasion pareille de l'humilier un peu.

''Tu préfères que je retourne à l'hôpital pour lui demander ?'' demanda Sirius, le rejoignant en s'installant dans le petit fauteuil en cuir du salon. ''Je ne devrais pas avoir trop de problèmes à la retrouver cette fille, Lily, c'est ça ?''

''Tu fais chier.''

Avec un sourire réjoui, Sirius se pencha en avant, prêt à entendre une histoire qui semblait si amusante et gênante pour son meilleur ami.

''Bon, d'accord,'' abdiqua Jamais avec un énorme soupir. ''Mais tu promets que tu ne te ficheras pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Évidemment.''

''Ouais, bien sûr,'' fit-il, pas dupe une seconde. ''Bon, alors... Tu te souviens que j'ai tenté la fac de médecine en sortant du lycée, l'année où on a commencé à louer l'appartement ?''

Sirius acquiesça. Ils avaient tous les deux obtenus leurs diplômes à leurs 18 ans et c'est tout naturellement que la colocation s'était imposée. N'ayant plus de contacts avec sa famille, les Potter lui avaient prêté un peu d'argent pour commencer sa vie d'adulte et il avait enchaîné jobs sur jobs sans grands intérêts, sans réussir à en garder un plus de trois mois d'affilés.

''Elle était dans ma promotion. On s'entendait assez bien, en fait, elle me faisait rigoler avec ses airs de première de la classe... On est même devenus amis, pendant notre deuxième année, on allait boire des verres ensembles de temps en temps lorsqu'on en pouvait vraiment plus des cours – attends, Sirius,'' fit James en regardant son ami qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose. ''Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas présenté, c'est ça ?''

Son ami hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés. James et lui étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, ils se connaissaient depuis leur entrée au collège, depuis leurs onze ans. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, à faire toutes leurs bêtises ensemble, passant leurs vacances ensemble, habitant même ensemble ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui aurait pas présenté cette fille ? A l'époque, il lui avait vaguement parlé de Lily Evans, mais comme d'une copine de passage, sans rentrer dans les détails.

''En fait...'' hésita James, les joues se colorant peu à peu d'une légère couleur rose, ''je crois que... Je crois que j'avais peur que tu lui plaises.''

''Quoi ?'' sursauta Sirius d'un air étonné. ''Tu veux dire que tu voulais pas que je sorte avec elle, c'est ça ? Attends, t'étais pas amoureux quand même ?''

James ne répondit pas et sembla instantanément trouver un intérêt soudain pour la couleur du tapis.

''Noooon ! Pincez moi, je rêve, James Potter a un jour éprouvé des sentiments ! Les rumeurs étaient donc fausses, tu n'es pas entièrement fait de glace ! Est-ce que quelqu'un a alerté la presse ? Le gouvernement ? La NASA ?''

''Ça y est, tu te fiches de moi. J'arrête de raconter,'' soupira James en se levant du canapé, croisant les bras.

''Pardon, pardon. Je t'écoute,'' fit Sirius, qui trouvait décidément cette histoire de plus en plus intéressante.

Le jeune homme hésita, puis se rassit en se disant que de toute façon, il ne connaîtrait plus aucun moment de répit face à Sirius s'il ne racontait pas toute l'affaire.

''Bon, j'en étais où ?''

''Au moment où tu étais amoureux, amoureux, _amoureux_...'' chantonna Sirius tout bas, mais se tût rapidement face au regard meurtrier de son ami.

''Bref. Je trouvais Lily de plus en plus géniale, et un soir, alors qu'on fêtait les examens de fin d'année, un verre en entraînant un autre... On a fini par coucher ensemble. Le lendemain, elle m'a immédiatement dit qu'elle regrettait, qu'elle espérait que je ne lui en voulais pas trop, et qu'elle voulait absolument que ça ne change rien entre nous.''

''Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?'' demanda Sirius, avide d'en savoir plus.

''Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? J'ai dit que je regrettais aussi et qu'on n'en parlerait plus. Elle venait de me faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi, ma fierté en a pris un coup tu peux me croire. Enfin, au final, on a pas eu trop de problèmes pour oublier tout ça, on est rentrés en troisième année et c'est là que Lily m'a présenté un de ses copains.''

James eu un frisson de dégoût.

''Il s'appelait Severus Rogue, et c'était vraiment, vraiment un mec tout ce qu'il y a de plus insupportable. Déjà, il savait tout sur tout, et le faisait très bien savoir. Impossible de ne pas passer pour un idiot à côté de lui. Lily et lui étaient les meilleurs de la promotion, mais contrairement à elle, Rogue n'arrêtait pas de s'en vanter. Pour une raison que je n'ai jamais comprise, elle l'aimait beaucoup, se confiait à lui... Des amis d'enfance je crois. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il était complètement accro à elle, il la suivait dans chacun de ses pas. Pathétique,'' fit James en levant les yeux au ciel, sans se rendre compte que Sirius esquissait un sourire moqueur.

Au final, le plus gros soucis de ce type, c'était certainement de convoiter la même fille que James. Très mauvaise idée, pensa Sirius en pensant au comportement de son ami dans des situations de compétition comme celle-ci. Si James supportait rarement de se faire évincer, il osait à peine imaginer si on ajoutait de l'amour dans l'équation.

''Mais tu as arrêté médecine en troisième année, non ?'' demanda Sirius. ''Pourquoi ça s'est mal terminé avec Lily ?''

''J'ai... J'ai fait un truc dont je suis pas très fier,'' soupira James en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu plus. ''J'avais 21 ans, j'étais jeune, un peu idiot, et je voulais vraiment, vraiment que Lily se rende compte que Rogue était un gros abruti et qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte avec moi. A ce moment là, on était amis, on avait même recouchés ensemble plusieurs fois... Tu comprends, ça marchait bien entre nous... Physiquement, je veux dire,'' rosit-il.

''Tu sais, te voir gêné en parlant de sexe, ça n'a vraiment pas de prix,'' ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer Sirius avec un grand sourire.

James sourit lui aussi et laissa même échapper un petit rire.

''Oui, je sais, pas banal hein ? Donc, à la fin d'un examen, en sortant de la salle, je suis tombé sur Rogue, et on s'est battus. Je ne me souviens plus pourquoi exactement, mais en tout cas Lily est arrivée comme une furie pour nous séparer, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu démolir la face de cet abruti comme je l'aurais souhaité. Lily est devenue beaucoup plus froide avec moi dans les jours qui ont suivi, je l'ai pas vraiment supporté, et...'' hésita James en marquant une pause. ''Bon, ne me juge pas, je sais très bien que c'était idiot et pas réfléchi, mais... J'ai accusé Rogue d'avoir triché à l'examen, en plein cours et devant plusieurs profs.''

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et siffla d'un ton moqueur. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte, et il comprenait enfin pourquoi Lily avait été si en colère contre lui la veille aux urgences.

''Lily était furieuse. Rogue aussi, comme tu peux l'imaginer. Pour faire court, je suis parti de la fac, j'ai tout laissé tombé, et j'ai appris plus tard qu'il avait été suspendu un semestre entier, et que ça avait été consigné dans son dossier, même si personne n'avait jamais eu de preuves.''

''Effectivement, c'était vraiment idiot.''

''Je sais. Et je n'avais jamais recroisé Lily Evans depuis six ans, jusqu'à hier. Voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire.'' termina James en haussant les épaules.

Sirius fit tout son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire face à l'air désemparé de son meilleur ami. A la place, il se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé et passa un bras amical autour de ses épaules.

''Allez, vieux, c'est pas si grave. Maintenant, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de ne pas être victime d'un terrible accident pour ne plus te retrouver face à un médecin qui n'a pas la moindre envie de te sauver la vie,'' tenta-t-il pour faire sourire James. ''Et puis, tu t'en fiches de cette fille maintenant, non ? T'as une copine souviens toi.''

Même si elle est plus bête que ses pieds et carrément insupportable, termina Sirius, mais silencieusement pour ne pas relancer leur débat sans fin sur Éléonore. Pourtant, James sembla penser exactement la même chose au vu du long soupir qu'il poussa.

* * *

_Je ne l'ai pas dit plus haut, mais merci beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! _

_J'ai écrit ce chapitre en au moins treize fois, mais je n'avais jamais eu le temps de le terminer avant ce soir (BTS, BTS, quand tu me tiens...) Vraiment je vous jure quand tout ça sera fini je vais aller faire un Harlem Shake à la BU, ça leur apprendra à cette bande de nazes._

_Enfin, bref, je vous donne rendez vous assez vite pour le troisième chapitre qui sera plus centré sur Remus (ah ah, suspense insoutenable) et sur Lily, et leur vie à l'hôpital._

_Barbapapa et céleris,_

_SuperPatmOl_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Le troisième chapitre comme promis (comment ça je suis affreusement en retard ? Oui, euh, non mais en fait...)_

_Pardon effectivement pour ce délai de publication ridicule mais j'ai enfin passé mes examens ! HOURRA ! Maintenant les résultats, ahahahahahah_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Remus poussa un long soupir en jetant un regard à l'horloge. 16H32. Cette aiguille tournait au ralenti, c'était sûr.

''Écoutez, je sais ce que vous pensez de nos rendez-vous,'' commença l'homme en face de lui, de la voix hésitante et compatissante que Remus avait appris à détester. ''Mais je suis là pour vous aider.''

''Je n'en doute pas, Dr Hadley'' dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux d'un air las.

Le médecin se pencha un peu plus vers Remus par dessus son grand bureau en bois. La pièce était impersonnelle, mais le Dr Hadley avait bien pris soin d'afficher des dessins d'enfants, des photos de ses patients ou de sa famille, et tous ses diplômes. Remus détestait le regard que lui jetait l'homme en face de lui, un regard calculateur, comme s'il essayait de lire en lui, de deviner ses émotions, ses frustrations...

''J'ai vraiment pas besoin d'un psychologue, vous savez,'' fit-il en croisant les bras. ''Vos petites expériences sur moi ne m'aident absolument pas.''

''Ce ne sont pas des expériences. J'essaye seulement de vous amener à vous confier, pour que l'on puisse parler de votre futur...''

Remus haussa un sourcil. Le médecin se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte de sa maladresse et tenta d'apaiser le malaise en changeant d'approche.

''Et si on parlait un peu de votre mère ?'' demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce, saisissant un stylo pour noter sur son calepin.

''Pour quoi faire ? Vous expliquer la fin de sa vie ne risque pas de m'aider à me sentir mieux, si vous voulez mon avis,'' remarqua Remus en posant ses coudes sur le bureau. ''Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Ses symptômes ? Les mêmes que les miens. L'âge où la maladie s'est déclarée ? 26 ans. Comme moi.''

''Mr Lupin...''

La main gauche de Remus commençait à trembler violemment. Il s'en rendit compte et l'enleva du bureau pour la fourrer dans la poche de son jean trop grand, mais trop tard. Le Dr Hadley avait remarqué. Avec un soupir, le médecin ferma le dossier consacré au jeune homme.

''Et si on reparlait de tout ça demain, tranquillement ? Vous devriez faire une liste, avec tous les sujets que vous aimeriez que l'on aborde. Cela peut-être par rapport à l'évolution de vos symptômes, à votre mère, à la vie que vous pourrez mener le mois prochain quand vous sortirez de l'hôpital ou des traitements que l'on pourrait envisager.''

''Ouais, parfait. Faisons ça,'' répondit Remus en se levant rapidement, ignorant la main que lui tendait le psychologue. ''Au revoir.''

Et il sortit du petit bureau, non sans claquer la porte.

* * *

Lily étouffa un bâillement et se frotta les yeux. Assise devant sa tasse de thé, elle ferma le magazine minable qu'elle feuilletait sans grand intérêt et se demanda brièvement qui pouvait attacher de l'importance aux histoires d'amours frivoles des célébrités anglaises.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours entiers qu'elle n'avait pas quitté l'hôpital, et la dernière fois qu'elle avait pu piquer du nez remontait à la petite sieste qu'elle s'était accordée la veille dans la salle de repos des médecins. Évidemment, il avait fallu qu'on l'envoie aux urgences pour combler le manque de personnel médical du à la grève des infirmières qui demandaient... Qui demandaient... Elle ne se souvenait plus au juste, mais cela avait sûrement un rapport avec le salaire.

Oh, et puis, Potter. Forcément, elle était tombée sur ce minable petit Potter qui s'était fait casser la figure dans un bar – bien fait pour lui, c'est le karma. N'empêche qu'à cause de lui, et des dizaines d'autres personnes qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire de leurs soirées que de tomber dans des comas éthyliques, elle avait travaillé toute la nuit. Heureusement, ce soir, elle n'allait pas finir plus tard qu'à 23h. Se levant de la table de la cafétéria où elle était assise, elle remit sa blouse, replaça son badge et enfourna dans sa bouche le reste du donut à la confiture qu'elle avait acheté. Sa demi-heure de pause était terminée, il était déjà 17h et elle devait remonter à l'étage des patients longue durée pour...

Lily fronça les sourcils en interrompant le cours de ses pensée, le regard fixé sur la table du fond de la cafétéria où un homme était assis face à une tasse. Elle connaissait ces cheveux miels et ce jean trop grand. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, soupira et s'approcha de la petite table, les bras croisés.

''Tu ne devrais pas être ici, Remus.''

Le garçon sursauta en la reconnaissant, puis esquissa un petit sourire désolé en désignant sa tasse de thé encore fumante.

''Je suis juste passé prendre ça avant de remonter dans ma chambre. Tu sais, Lily, les rendez-vous avec Hadley me laissent toujours dans un état de nerfs un peu particulier...'' s'excusa-t-il en lui désignant une chaise pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

Lily répondit finalement au sourire de Remus, haussa les épaules et s'installa en face de lui. Elle était son médecin attitré depuis bientôt 6 mois, et au fur et à mesure de leurs discussions, ils étaient devenus amis. La jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'elle était la seule personne dans cet hôpital à laquelle le jeune homme faisait confiance, et elle devait avouer qu'elle s'était attachée à cet homme mélancolique et à ses sourires tristes. Elle essayait en permanence de le faire rire, en lui racontant ses histoires catastrophiques avec les hommes ou ses soirées arrosées qui la poussait à faire n'importe quoi.

''J'en déduis donc que ça ne se passe toujours pas mieux avec le psy ? Tu sais, Remus, je pense vraiment que ça pourrait te faire du bien de parler de tout ça avec quelqu'un. Bon, pas avec Hadley, je t'accorde que c'est un crétin congénital.''

Il étouffa son rire dans sa tasse de thé et lui offrit un sourire. Lily se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et examina le plafond de la cafétéria, bercée par les bruits des conversations qui les entouraient.

''J'en parle avec toi. Tu connais toute l'histoire, Lily,'' lui fit remarquer le jeune homme.

''Non, je connais ton dossier médical, c'est très différent. Tu ne m'as pas beaucoup parlé de ta vie avant... Avant cette connerie.''

C'était pour ça qu'il adorait Lily, pensa Remus en esquissant un nouveau sourire. Elle avait beau être médecin, elle lui parlait comme à un véritable ami, pas comme à un patient atteint d'une maladie dégénérative et incurable de surcroît. Elle serait la seule chose qui lui manquerait quand il quitterai l'hôpital le mois prochain.

''Oh, tu sais, il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter,'' répondit Remus en haussant les épaules, sa main gauche toujours fourrée dans la poche de son jean. ''Je suis allé à la fac, j'ai laissé tombé, j'ai enchaîné des petits boulots pour pouvoir garder mon appartement... C'est quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais un exécrable serveur que j'ai compris que ma mère m'avait transmis sa maladie.''

''Tu n'avais jamais fait le test avant le jour où on s'est rencontrés ? Parce qu'il y a 50% de...''

''50% de chances que les parents la transmettent à leurs enfants, je sais,'' fit-il avec un air las. ''Je sais pas, je... Je pense que je préférais le doute à un résultat positif tant que ma vie était normale. Bien sûr, j'étais connu pour mes sautes d'humeurs mais j'ai réussi à me persuader que c'était dû à mon caractère et pas à une anomalie génétique.''

Lily hocha la tête en croisant à nouveau son regard. Cela surprenait toujours Remus de remarquer combien s'était facile de discuter avec elle, plutôt qu'avec les autres médecins ou cet imbécile de Hadley. La jeune femme avait l'air épuisée, plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire, et les cernes sous ses yeux verts s'étaient accentués. Évidemment, pensa Remus, elle avait travaillé cette nuit, il l'avait croisé aux urgences...

''Hé, c'était qui le brun qui t'as mis dans une telle colère cette nuit ?'' demanda-t-il soudainement, se rappelant immédiatement de la scène dont il avait été témoin au milieu de la salle d'attente.

''Pardon ? Comment est-ce que tu peux être au courant de ça ?'' s'exclama Lily avec un air mi-surpris, mi-réprobateur.

Oups, grillé. Il n'avait vraiment pas été malin sur ce coup là.

''Euh...''

''Tu continues à te promener dans l'hôpital la nuit. Remus, tu vas finir par me faire virer, tu le sais ça ?'' fit Lily en croisant les bras, mais ne réussit pas à cacher la lueur de tendresse dans son regard, que Remus remarqua immédiatement.

''Ça n'arrivera pas Lily, ils ont bien trop besoin de toi pour me sortir de mes dépressions trimestrielles,'' fit-il avec un léger rire. ''Alors, c'était qui ? On aurait dit qu'il t'avais traité de tous les noms. J'espère que ce n'est pas toi qui est responsable des bleus qu'il avait sur le visage.''

''Oh non, James Potter n'a pas besoin de moi pour se mettre dans des situations délicates tu peux me croire,'' cracha-t-elle avec dédain. ''Laisse tomber, Remus, c'est un mec que j'ai rencontré en médecine. Il m'a fait un sale coup, et depuis je pense qu'il fait tout pour ne pas se trouver sur mon chemin.''

Remus hocha la tête en finissant son thé. La jeune femme n'avait définitivement pas de chance avec les hommes, et il était bien placé pour le savoir. Elle lui racontait souvent ses histoires toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres, comme ce gars qui l'avait demandé en fiançailles au bout de trois mois de relation, celui qui n'était sorti avec elle que pour pouvoir profiter de son appartement ou encore celui qui avait essayé de se faire passer pour un joueur de l'équipe de football nationale.

''On devrait remonter,'' fit finalement la jeune femme au bout de quelques secondes de silence. ''Si je me souviens bien, tu as un test neuro-psychologique dans...'' Elle regarda sa montre. ''Quelques minutes ! Allez, avant que le responsable de l'étage ne me jette par la fenêtre pour t'avoir laissé te balader.''

* * *

''Y a plus rien dans le frigo !'' cria Sirius en jetant un regard dépité à l'intérieur de l'appareil qui ne contenait qu'un bocal de cornichons et une vieille salade. ''Enfin, quand je dis plus rien, je veux bien entendu dire qu'il n'y a _toujours _rien dans le frigo.''

''On a qu'à commander indien,'' lui répondit la voix de son colocataire depuis la salle de bain.

''Arg,'' grimaça Sirius en fermant la porte du placard qu'il venait de scruter avec espoir. ''Si je mange encore du curry cette semaine, je vais faire un meurtre.''

Le téléphone de James se mit soudain à vibrer avec insistance sur la table du salon, tirant Sirius de ses pensées.

''Tu peux répondre s'il te plaît ?'' demanda James en entrouvrant la porte de la douche, les cheveux pleins de shampooing et un savon à la main. ''Ignore l'appel si c'est Éléonore.''

Sirius grogna quelque chose comme ''tu peux compter sur moi pour ça'' en saisissant le portable, mais son visage se fendit d'un sourire lorsqu'il aperçut le nom affiché sur l'écran. Il décrocha et apporta l'appareil à son oreille en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

''Peter ! Tu sais que je t'ai pas vu depuis au moins deux semaines, mon vieux ?''

''Salut, Sirius,'' répondit une voix amusée. ''J'ai eu pas mal de boulot ces derniers temps, et avec l'absence de James aujourd...''

''Oh, je t'en prie, ne parle pas de travail !'' fit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. ''On va manger un bout en ville ce soir, tous les trois ? J'ai une anecdote très marrante à te raconter à propos d'hier soir...''

''SIRIUS !'' hurla James en déboulant dans le salon, une serviette approximativement nouée autour de la taille, les yeux pleins de savons. ''Pour l'amour du ciel, ne...''

''C'est à mourir de rire, tu verras. Y a même une fille dans l'histoire.''

Sirius dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre la réponse de son ami, car James avait entrepris de lui arracher le téléphone des mains à grands renforts de coups de coussins et d'insultes bien senties.

''Alors j'ai hâte d'être ce soir !'' répondit Peter en riant doucement. ''20h à l'italien du square de Kensington ?''

''On sera là !'' répondit James d'un ton meurtrier avant de raccrocher, ayant finalement réussi à reprendre son portable des mains d'un Sirius secoué d'un fou rire incontrôlable. ''Ton but dans l'existence, c'est de me pourrir la vie ?''

Le jeune homme adressa à son ami un immense sourire innocent, et se leva d'un bond pour filer dans sa chambre. James poussa un long soupir, croisa son reflet dans le miroir du salon (son visage avait dégonflé mais il arborait toujours un coquard flamboyant) et haussa finalement les épaules. Il n'était pas mécontent de passer une soirée en compagnie de Sirius et de Peter. Ses deux meilleurs amis ne manquaient jamais d'une occasion de le faire rire, et puis, si ça pouvait l'aider à effacer le visage de Lily de sa mémoire...

Il secoua la tête avec un grognement. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, nom d'un chien ! Il avait été amoureux d'elle, certes, mais c'était il y a une éternité. Maintenant, il avait un job, une copine... (il fallait vraiment qu'il appelle Éléonore ou elle allait finir par le tuer). James se passa une main sur le visage, déterminé à oublier les jolis yeux verts de Lily.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait la revoir, n'est-ce pas ?

''Allez, James, dépêche, Peter va nous attendre !'' lança Sirius d'un air réprobateur en enfilant une chemise.

Cela le sortit de ses pensées et il se hâta de retourner dans la salle de bain. Finalement, les deux colocataires sortirent enfin de leur appartement, avec dix minutes de retard, comme à leur habitude. C'est en courant qu'ils rejoignirent le restaurant où leur ami les attendait, déjà assis à une table de la terrasse, une cigarette à la bouche.

''Oh, Peter, tu fumes maintenant ? Tu sais que ça file le cancer, cette connerie ?'' dit Sirius, hors d'haleine, en guise de bonjour, immédiatement suivi d'un : ''Tu m'en files une ?''

''T'avais arrêté !'' s'exclamèrent les deux autres en chœur, un air de profonde réprobation sur leurs visages, alors que James s'asseyait à son tour.

''Oui, et bien, vous savez ce qu'on dit. Y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis !''

Sirius récupéra la cigarette que lui tendait Peter et l'alluma avec un soupir d'extase. Il souffla la fumée, les yeux fermés de bonheur, mais les rouvrit immédiatement avec un sourire joyeux.

''Trois bières,'' lança-t-il au serveur qui s'approchait, avant de se caler confortablement dans sa chaise, les yeux fixés sur Peter. ''Donc, hier, James s'est pris la rouste du siècle et on a encore fini à l'hôpital. Et là...''

James dû subir un quart d'heure d'un récit humiliant de la soirée de la veille, ponctué par les rires de Peter et les ajouts scénaristiques de Sirius.

''Et là, elle était tellement en colère contre lui qu'elle lui a collé une gifle...''

''C'est faux,'' précisa James en soupirant.

''Oui bon, peut-être pas, mais elle l'a quand même traité de connard...''

''C'est faux !'' répéta-t-il en serrant les dents, découpant sa pizza un peu trop férocement.

Entre temps, leurs plats étaient arrivés et les trois amis avaient déjà descendus leurs quatrièmes bières. Peter saisit ses couverts, les yeux pétillants d'amusement. Cette petite soirée improvisée avait plusieurs avantages : lui faire oublier le boulot et son lot de déceptions quotidiennes, le faire rire en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, et humilier grandement James, ce qui était un fait assez rare pour que tout le monde se réjouisse un peu.

''Mais elle te plaît toujours, cette fille ? '' demanda Peter en se concentrant sur ses spaghettis.

''Non,'' répondit James un peu trop vite, enfournant rapidement une part de pizza dans sa bouche, histoire de ne pas avoir à répondre à d'autres questions embarrassantes.

Sirius eu un rire moqueur qu'il camoufla dans sa bière.

''Évidemment, puisque maintenant il a une petite amie formidable, hein James ? La fille parfaite, il l'a déjà trouvé penses-tu, Éléonore Blanchett c'est la perle rare si tu veux mon avis.''

Peter éclata de rire, tandis que James semblait avoir avalé de travers à la remarque de Sirius. Il se mit à tousser avec force en portant une main à sa gorge. Essuyant une larme d'hilarité, Peter échangea un regard complice avec son ami. Ils détestaient cordialement la copine de James, ce n'était pas un secret, et bien qu'ils ne voulaient pas trop s'immiscer dans leur relation, ils avaient très rapidement mit leur ami au courant de leurs sentiments envers la jeune femme. C'est à dire qu'ils pensaient qu'elle n'était qu'une petite dinde capricieuse et insipide.

''Allez, remets toi, James. On te taquine,'' lança Sirius en mettant une tape dans le dos à son ami qui toussait toujours au dessus de son assiette.

Mais il s'avéra rapidement qu'il s'étouffait réellement. Le visage de James avait l'air de gonfler et rougissait à vue d'œil. Ses efforts pour reprendre son souffle ne semblaient pas réussir et il glissa de sa chaise, emportant avec lui la nappe et les assiettes qui se fracassèrent au sol dans un bruit de vaisselle brisée.

''James !'' crièrent les deux amis en se précipitant vers lui, se rendant enfin compte que la situation était loin d'être drôle.

''Appelez une ambulance !'' cria Sirius au serveur, tout en passant une main sous le cou de James pour l'aider à respirer.

James tenta une nouvelle fois d'aspirer une grande goulée de l'air qui commençait à lui manquer, sans succès, et soudain, tout devînt noir.

* * *

_Hihi, je coupe là, mais ne vous inquiétez pas nous aurons des nouvelles de ce pauvre James très bientôt !_

_Je continue à étoffer mes connaissances médicales par rapport à la maladie de Remus, donc excusez moi d'avance pour les quelques incohérences que je risque de faire d'un point de vue technique... (Le BTS Tourisme forme très mal à la médecine, hélas, je me cantonne à Dr House c'est vous dire.)_

_La rencontre de tout ce petit monde avec Remus se fera dans le prochain chapitre, qui devrait arriver la semaine prochaine si tout se passe bien... Mais bon on est pas à l'abri d'une flemmingite aiguë n'est-ce pas ?_

_A très vite les copains !_

_Macarons et betteraves,_

_SuperPatmOl_


End file.
